


Pastry

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Pastry

“What the fuck is this shit?” Vasquez stared down at the plate with a suspicion she normally reserved for xenos.

“Dessert,” Hicks said. He looked just about as uncomfortable as she did, stiff and buttoned up in his Dress Blacks, the high red braid of the collar biting into his throat. “What? They don’t have strudel in the hood?”

“Stow that class warfare shit,” Sergeant Apone barked across the table. His eyes blazed malice at the both of them. “It ain’t gonna kill you.”

“Damn straight,” she said, grabbing her fork. “Take more than fuckin’ pastry to take me out.”


End file.
